


Supercorp reveal: Lena centric

by Mmjohns, MMJohns_Supergirl (Mmjohns)



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [63]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, F/F, Psychological Distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_Supergirl
Summary: Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl and tries to cope.Minor psych warnings I don’t think it will be triggering but better safe than sorry





	Supercorp reveal: Lena centric

**Author's Note:**

> As always guys comments are appreciated

Lena likes to think she’s relatively intelligent, hell, she graduated from MIT at age 17 with 2 doctorates and a slew of other degrees. She then spent the next several years inventing nanobots that can be used to cure cancer before having only 2 months to qualify for her MBA because her batshit crazy brother decided to become a mass murderer. This may all be true but she has never felt like so much of an idiot as she does in this moment. 

 

If it weren’t for the fact that Kara, and Supergirl both; wear the same perfume, and hug her the same way, she has no idea how long she would have remained clueless. Seriously, she, Lena Luthor, child prodigy, probably one of the three smartest people on Earth was fooled by a pair of glasses and a god damned cardigan of all things. Sure, she could blame it on the infamous IQ/EQ imbalance, or she could blame it on Lillian not allowing her to socialise enough as a child but that wouldn’t be true. No this rests solely on her head, this is solely the fault of her own wishing. 

 

All her life she has wished for a friend, someone she could trust implicitly and without reservation. All her life she has hoped to find that person who would hold her tight even when she pushed them away. And finally she found that, she found that in Kara Danvers, and she found that in Supergirl, so sue her for hoping they weren’t the same person. 

 

Intellectually she knows that Kara didn’t lie out of maliciousness, but that didn’t stop her from lashing out when she learnt the truth. Lena knows that Kara didn’t intend to hurt her, but that didn’t stop the pain that lanced through every cell in her body the moment Kara didn’t deny it. It didn’t stop that small, vindictive part of her from taking control and screaming at Kara to leave. It didn’t help when Kara nodded with tears in her eyes and shoulders slumped before walking away. And now she sits here in her darkened office with a glass of scotch in hand, the last bastions of her self control torn away. She wants to scream at Kara, she wants to make her feel the pain that she felt. But the thought of Kara in pain, it kills her, she has known for a while now how she has felt. She has known that she was falling for Kara Danvers, with her sunny smile and loving attitude. She has known that she loves Kara for a while and that makes the sting of the lie all the worse. 

She wants to hate Kara, she wants to cut Kara out of her life like all those who had deceived her before, but she can’t. She loves Kara, she loves Kara more than she has ever loved anyone and that changes things, it shouldn’t , but it does. And even now as she sits here in the dark, scotch in hand, she wants to hate Kara for making her love her, for lying to her, but she can’t. Instead all she sees is the way Kara had broken at her words, how the Girl of Steel had shattered like glass underneath her sharp words and icy tone.

 

Never one to waste an opportunity be it for self sabotage or for otherwise Lena rises from her couch and stumbles toward her door. On the way she grabs her phone and sends a message asking her driver to pick her up and take her to Kara’s. As she stumbles into the elevator she barely manages to catch herself before she falls instead clinging to the rail. As she descends she looks at herself in the mirror, she looks haggard from the nights emotions but she doesn’t let it slow her as she makes her way down and out of L-Corp. 

When she gets outside she is confused for a few moments when instead of her driver Alexander she sees Kara’s sister waiting for her. Looking down at her phone and the long rambling text she had sent she notes the reason. Great, she had messaged the wrong person. Wordlessly she stumbles toward the car only to be caught and helped inside by Alex. Soon enough Alex has her buckled in and they are driving downtown toward Kara’s apartment. On the way there Alex refrains from speaking, wether due to rage, or confusion Lena does not know. When they arrive it becomes clear that Alex had merely been biding her time. As she helps Lena out of the car she begins to talk softly and in an even voice “I know Kara lied to you, but you should know, out of everyone, she wanted to tell you the most”

Hearing this Lena nearly stumbles and falls as she asks “Then why didn’t she?”

“She couldn’t bear to lose you” Alex replies 

By now they are at the entrance to the apartment building and they stop talking as Alex practically pours Lena into the elevator. In a final moment of parting Alex offers a soft “good luck” and then the doors close leaving Lena alone with her thoughts as she ascends skywards

 

The ride takes hours, or at least it feels like it does. The whole time Alex’s words echo through Lena’s head “she couldn’t bear to lose you” the words themselves lose their meaning and instead take on the meaning of the words not said. Lena knows Kara has lost her family, and now she knows she lost her whole world. She can imagine a scared little girl landing on Earth, alone, without a trace of who she was, her whole planet destroyed. She remembers Kara told her she lost her foster dad, Lena can only imagine what it must have done to Kara to gain a family only to lose yet another person. 

 

By the time she arrives on Kara’s floor she feels surprisingly sober, even if her legs don’t agree. She manages to make her way down the hallways to Kara’s door and fall against it. 

Even as her head thuds against it she lets out a soft and pitiful cry “Kara, are you there?”

It takes barely moments but the door swings open and before she realises what is happening she is falling only to be caught by Kara’s arms. “Oh Lena” Kara says saddened as she takes Lena into her arms and brings her to the couch before trying to lay her out

As soon as Kara tries to step away Lena lurches forward and wraps around Kara like a koala refusing to let go as she babbles nearly incoherently. It is only because of her abilities that Kara manages to understand the begging that Lena does and how she asks Kara to forgive her for over reacting. Causing Kara in turn to start her own rolling apology. They stay that way for over an hour, Kara kneeling beside a distraught Lena both of them begging he other for forgiveness until something happens that brings it all to a halt. Lena kisses Kara, not just a peck, not on the cheek, she kisses Kara with every ounce of pent up emotion and every ounce of love she feels and Kara doesn’t hesitate before kissing her back.

Eventually they break apart and Lena’s eyes water as she says “I love you”

Choking back a sob Kara answers “I love you too”


End file.
